


Recalibrate Conspiracy Theory 重校阴谋论

by Blythe_Lance



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Established Relationship, M/M, Tags will be added in the future
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blythe_Lance/pseuds/Blythe_Lance
Summary: 利威尔被招募为D级人员探索异常区域。他能在被处决前找到埃尔文吗？
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 4





	1. REMEMBER

**Author's Note:**

> Unreliable narrators
> 
> SCP世界观，大量二设，利威尔有截止137话的记忆。
> 
> 本故事提出的SCP从未、未来也不应当被纳入正式的SCP项目中去。他们仅存于这个故事。

利威尔把烟头摁熄在栏杆上，向外看去。

他不常吸烟，埃尔文不让他吸。

但面对此情此景，很难有人忍得住不吸一支。

黑暗中是一个蜷缩着，拥有光滑的墨蓝色皮肤和扭曲地抱在一起的数十触手的……球胎。晶莹的光芒在疑似血管的纹路中流转。利威尔比了一下，一根普通的动脉就有他手腕那么粗。

“草。”他说。

这东西看上去睡得真是该死的安详。生机勃勃。

但当他闭上眼……他可以听见什么。从极深处传来，非常痛苦，说着没有希望了，请求死去。死亡变成恩赐一样的东西。

 ** _你甚至都没有活过_ 。**他想。

 _ **对不起对不起对不起对不起**_ 。那个声音变得非常惶恐，利威尔睁开眼，看见它触手的末端紧紧抱在一起，痉挛着。 _ **让我死让我死让我死让我死**_ 。

“问题不在这里。”他说。

 _ **对不起对不起对不起对不起**_ 。

“你并不感到抱歉。”他说。

不再有声音传来，只是一种情绪，混沌无序，没有指向，它的世界不需要代词。

_**……求、求你？** _

它那艰深的努力几乎令利威尔笑了起来。虽然实在没什么好笑的。

“怪物就不要卑微地乞讨了。”他说，“很恶心啊喂。”

思绪、图像和情感搅合在一起，扭曲地朝他抓来，他躲过大部分，但还是被击中了左侧腹。那东西生出爪子，从伤口钻进去，从血管钻进去，在肌肉和筋膜的缝隙间爬行，尖锐的指爪插入心脏，盘踞在那里。

他弯腰吐了起来——或者他以为他吐了——这时候很难分清。他的脑子里被搞乱了，是层层叠叠的绝望和痛苦、希望和欢愉，他找不到出口也看不到光。“杀死你”和“杀了我”驳杂不清，代词具有两面性，被消解在全局冲突的无意义中，只有“死”的意志——“死”的 **描述** 固留下来，

“我会杀你的。”利威尔垂眸看指间的烟，在水里燃烧着，被深蓝扼住的金红一点。

他丢掉烟，目光顺着那一点火光，看它往黑暗中坠落……它撞到了什么东西。灰白色，有细小的空洞，磷磷的青绿的光亮起来。

利威尔盯着那里，手心不在焉地握紧了栏杆……然后顿住。

那东西从黑暗中长出来，一直长、一直长，暗淡得足以让他误认为栏杆，粗得……足以站立。

他一直站在一副巨大的骨架之上。

利威尔睁开眼睛。

夜空非常美丽。星光过于璀璨，几乎刺痛他的眼睛。他闭了闭眼，再睁开时发现它们其实也没有那么亮。他浑身酸痛，像是被使劲地摔打过。他感觉自己像摔碎的肉块被强行拼接在一起，一动就会四分五裂。过于尖锐的疼痛让他当机了一会儿，只是喘着气躺在那里。

过了好一阵脸颊旁的瘙痒才取代了痛觉，利威尔瞥见草叶正随着夜风轻柔地蹭着脸颊。边缘有一些锯齿，嬉戏一般的摇曳背后潜藏撕裂的威胁。除此之外，这是个宁静的夜晚。他没有感觉到掠食者的视线，也没有听到任何活动的声音。猫头鹰轻柔的叫声离他很远。云层很厚，月亮被包裹着。星星到哪去了？醒来时那美丽的光景仿佛只是他的幻觉。

确认四周安全后，利威尔挣扎着坐起来——腰被什么梗得慌。他摸到一把匕首。精钢，单刃，用于劈砍而非突刺，拥有良好的平衡性。刀柄密切地亲吻他的手掌，没有任何签名指向制作者或拥有者，但利威尔微笑起来——细小的、几乎无人能阅读的微笑。他喜欢这把刀。他的双腿腿侧都挂着枪袋。利威尔皱眉，醒目地昭示武力对他毫无益处。他拿出枪，银色和黑色，大口径，沉重，能一枪打碎头颅。这就说得通了，它们不是对人的武器，它们是用来杀死野兽的。非常漂亮，而且眼熟，但他不记得——不，他的身体记得。利威尔看着自己的手，它们熟练地完成了换弹上膛等常规操作。于是他决定把“这是什么枪”抛诸脑后。毕竟，枪就是枪。

但在这一系列操作中利威尔感到微妙的不平衡，他几乎为这外行人一般的负重不均感到恼怒：他右手腕上戴着厚重的电子运动表，左手腕却空空如也——

交叠的羽翼。蓝色和白色。森林。空气。血和血和血和血——尸体。

巨大的骨架。雷鸣。刀。枪。

利威尔瞪着左手腕上那个纹身，按了按眉心。非常好。他想起来了。记忆的最后是他砍下吉克的头，阿尔敏的超大型巨人在强光中站起……他们趴在法尔科背上。手掌还残留着坚韧羽毛的触感。

但他很确定那个和巨人战斗的利威尔·阿克曼一辈子也没见过电子运动表，没碰过这么好的枪。他从来不喜欢枪。

记忆和武器都是实实在在的。

但他不知道自己是谁。

利威尔隐约记得刚刚好像看到了什么巨大而悲伤的东西，理性不可理解的混乱，随着时间推移，连最后一点印象也消失了。也许他应该为此混乱，但实在提不起劲。失忆算是壁外调查最轻的后遗症，没什么大不了的。不过是又一次孤身一人在陌生的地方醒来而已。活着，没有明显的外伤，没有虎视眈眈的敌人。状况很不赖。再说他也还记得埃尔文。

利威尔试探着站起来——万幸，没有骨折。他试着活动了一下僵硬的四肢，自觉除了像被关进棺材里一辈子外没什么不适。他把表戴回左腕，又调整了一下匕首和手枪的位置，终于满意了。很高兴知道这个身体也喜欢在靴子里放刀。虽然那枪比他习惯的要先进很多，但在能见度这么差的夜晚里，他还是更信任冷兵器。

他被森林包围着。树高大挺拔，但远远比不上墙外的巨木森林。它们种类更加繁多，树皮也非常粗糙，有许多树瘤，是很好的逃生通道。他的脑海中短暂地掠过遇上蛇群的可能性。空气中有股说不清道不明的腥甜……利威尔注视着脚下，草丛并不茂密，但他仍然希望有根长树枝来探路。

然后是……

利威尔看向前方，眯起眼睛。

那个城堡的废墟。

它简直是碎得乱七八糟，失去了原初设计的功能，他仅是从那标志性的塔楼和城垛才认为它曾经是座城堡。入口被掩埋，巨大的石块交叠在一起，奇妙地堆出了三角状的遮蔽。他也许可以去那里避避风，甚至可能捡到一些昭示人类活动的垃圾，但他知道毒虫和蛇同样青睐狭窄的巢穴。

周围渐渐变亮，利威尔抬起头，云层慢慢移开，月亮和星星露出来。它们的光辉是如此寒冷，利威尔搓了一下手，意识到自己在不自觉的发抖。他快被冻僵了。

光辉缓缓地在空地上铺开——树林投下阴影，挽留、拦截、吸收光线，光在此处推进的速度像在粘稠沉重的液体中前进——如果光有实体的话。当它的仁慈终于填满了空地的一刻，利威尔注意到在树林与城堡的交界处，有什么在发光。

他想转身就走。他 **应该** 转身就走。但会反光的东西几乎都是人造物，在这个场景下，哪怕只是见到镜子的碎片也令人安慰。

他谨慎地向前走去，拔出了匕首，降低重心，密切关注地面。

什么都没有发生，风几乎是温柔的、邀请的。城堡和树林的交界很奇怪。融化一般交织在一起。石块不会融化，它们只会在高温中碎裂、爆炸。但不知为何眼前的景象就给他这种感觉。城堡被打碎、摇散、送进高温的熔炉中要重铸成别的什么……更有价值的东西，然后制作者突然不感兴趣了、放弃了，将废料倾倒一地。但边缘变形的东西被保留下来，弃若敝履，自卑地藏在最不引人注目的地方，被阴影拥抱。

那小小的光辉突然消失了。

利威尔谨慎地从城堡一侧向边缘靠近，他不喜欢这片树林。树林里有太多不好的记忆。它们大多数时候是沉默的同伴和保护者，有时是寂静的坟墓。但这片树林……它们的存在和保护没关系。它们本身就是掠食者。这没有道理，但他向来听从直觉。他很高兴月光依旧晦暗，他已经让自己变成活靶子了，没必要再加上聚光灯。

踩着碎石前进时，利威尔的心跳一直很平稳。在奇怪的结构上保持平衡几乎是他第二天性一样的东西。那些看上去稳固的石块可能只是骗局，利威尔在碎石上敏捷地轻跃，选择最安全的路径。脚尖触地的时候他能感到石子顺着空洞隆隆地向下滚落，坠入可能是地下室的地方。废墟在月影中静谧而安详，崩溃的烟尘被密封在遥远的地方。利威尔并不担心，就算它从现在开始塌陷，在深坑吞噬一切前他就会抵达目的地。他一直没再看见闪光，但目的明确。他记得它在哪里，就算仅有一瞥。

终于到了近前，利威尔看看四周，这里草丛比较稀疏，土地还有些湿润，一个古铜色的椭圆金属块插在地上。有细长的带子从金属块顶端垂下，半埋进土里。他轻快地从砖石上跳下，靴子陷入柔软的泥土。他绕前查看，闪光似乎是因为金属上镶嵌着宝石——

绿碧玺。

埃尔文。

埃尔文在这里。

他的心脏剧烈地跳动起来。他环顾四周，希望月光能再亮一点，仿佛这样就能看到那个人。

寂静。

他想说些什么，给出一丝信号，但声音被扼在喉头。在这样的夜晚里是不应该说话的。不要吵醒沉睡的东西。他浑身汗毛直竖，肉眼所及却只有宁静的和平。虫鸣和鸟雀啁啾都很正常。

但有什么东西……

月光的仁慈仅给予这块空地，更远处是黢黑的山峦。没有人烟。前后左右都是树，它们简直长得一模一样。如果利威尔不是确定它们没有移动过，他会怀疑这些树是什么东西的牙齿的。

利威尔盯着这小小的饰品看了一会儿，终于冷静下来，想这是无稽之谈、这没有道理……不是只有埃尔文才会戴这玩意儿，最后他们九个人都有。世界上还有很多人也有。这也许是城堡主人的遗物，也许是探险家的掉落……是他反应过度。也许他不该碰它。也许它是其他人的，等着被别的谁找到。他死死盯着那绿色的光辉，随着角度变化它变成蓝色……又灰暗下去。像阴霾下的海。利威尔想起海并不总是蔚蓝色的。它们是灰蓝的、黑色的、狂暴的、咆哮的。它们并不美丽，在其他民族的传说里是赐予绝望的女神。

它们是自由的。

看它们被禁锢在土壤里……感觉不对劲。

利威尔半跪在泥土里，指尖滑过金属光滑的边缘，勾起脏污的带子。他小心翼翼地用刀背推开周围的泥土，轻轻抖落粘附的石粒。它看起来很旧了，但并不古老。

而他所属的时代，应该已经过去很久了吧。

它不可能属于他。

利威尔缓慢地抚摸着被泥土包裹的波洛领带。泥土化为细末从他指尖落下。他想起他应该用什么东西包着手的，但温凉的金属感觉很熟悉。他不想放手，即便知道他终究会的：这不是属于他的东西，应该被另外的人找到。他只是想把它放到一个更妥善的地方。

土壤窸窸窣窣地落下，利威尔撕了衬衫的一角认真擦拭着它。金属底座上精致的花纹一点点展露，像一个熟稔的招呼。利威尔皱眉，他的手开始发抖……他不喜欢这样。可能他站得太久、太冷了。他应该缓一缓，如果他的手太抖，可能会伤到宝石的。但他无法停下擦拭。这些花纹看上去很眼熟。太眼熟了。他曾经无数次地抚摸过，亲吻过，并将它们佩在那个人喉前，知道它们会代他亲吻他的胸膛。他在看到深重的刀痕时短暂地顿住，尔后手放得更轻，他知道自己没有划到它。

他的手不再颤抖。

刀痕渐渐显露出来。

一竖……一横。

 _ **L**_ 。

利威尔猛地一闪，但麻痹迅速从脖颈尖锐的刺痛中捕获全身。

他太慢了。

他死死握住那个领扣，后悔着如果能再快一点……

但没关系。现在他知道他在这里了。

他会找到他的。

陷入黑暗之前，利威尔尽力让自己倒向柔软的泥土。


	2. D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 审讯

利威尔在一个洁白的房间里醒来。

这个房间的干净程度甚至让他感到安慰。他坐起来，用脚尖推了一下床前的独腿桌子，发现它和地板连成一体，甚至不会晃动。没有窗户。灯嵌在天花板和墙壁的交界处，光芒柔和。门在床对面墙壁的角落，没有把手，几乎没有门缝，和墙壁颜色完全一致，他几乎错过了它。洗漱用具与门呈对角线，与床隔了一段距离。利威尔憎恶地瞪着那个不锈钢马桶。

他的衣服不见了，取而代之的是宽大、蓬松、轻薄的服饰，蓝色，没有任何防御功能。他的手枪、刀和靴子，一切能造成杀伤性的外物都被取走了。至少他们还给他留了条内裤。

他们拿走了波洛领带。

没必要为此感到惊讶。利威尔告诉自己。这是一间囚室，条件不差，可见对方并不想把关系闹得太僵。会有一场审讯，甚至审讯现在已经开始了。谁知道他们会从哪里看着他呢？他们会想要抓住一切能威胁到他的筹码，而他不能过早暴露自己的底牌。

所以不，他不会慌乱，不会大喊大叫，不会威胁也不会祈求。

利威尔坐在床上，双腿交叠踩在桌沿，高度差正好。他拖过枕头垫在脑后，墙壁太冰，还有湿气，他不喜欢。

他双手抱在胸前，合上双眼，等着。

利威尔没有等太久。

他面前的墙壁中央一块宽1.5米长2米的区域逐渐变得透明，显出两个人形并排坐在白色办公桌前，其中一个面前放着平板，平板上贴了防窥膜。他们都戴着黑色面具，浑身上下被白色防护服包裹，看不出性别。

“阿克曼先生，您好。”

他没有说话，对方似乎非常习惯这种状况，只微微停顿后便自然地继续：“请问您有感到任何不适吗？”

如果这是审讯，这个开场白过于冗长，而且意味不明。利威尔没有理会。他只是饶有兴趣地打量着他们，姿态闲适。

“我们的记录显示您完全没有过敏物体。这是非常惊人的。希望您也没有因为麻醉剂产生不良反应。”

沉默。利威尔的目光移到他们的头部，那里的皱褶不太自然，可能有内置耳机。也许会有第三方向他们下达指令，掌握节奏。

“您昏迷前所在区域有严重的辐射污染。研究显示这种辐射可能会导致一定的暴力倾向。您当时表现出一定程度的行为异常，我们不得已击昏了您，在此深表歉意。”

沉默。利威尔注视着他们周围，都是些铁皮箱子和柜子，没有任何标识。这些人非常小心。他们想得到信息，而不做任何交换。他们会想从哪里打破他？没有酷刑的暗示——哦。利威尔的身体绷紧了。显而易见。

研究员叹了口气：“请您理解，我们确实并无恶意。但任何遭受那种程度辐射的物体都必须采取安全措施，隔离并 _ **销毁**_ ——”

来了。

这应该只是一场表演，但利威尔也说不清自己略微坐直的动作有几分是情不自禁。

“当然，我们需要确认一下待销毁物品对您的价值。我们注意到您昏迷时紧紧抓着它……”

他——或者她——经过变声器的声音没有性别——拿出一个厚重的铅盒，顶部是透明的。他将它朝向他，利威尔看见了熟悉的绿碧玺。

这是个精心设计的展示动作，他们确保利威尔完完全全看清了这个波洛领带，然后再以一种缓慢的、折磨的姿态，收回去。

“ **还给我** 。”他开口。

这就是他们要的口子。他能给的口子。他们将基于此开始谈判，他没有暴露出更多信息，不是吗？他们已经知道它对他很重要。利威尔想着。审讯是一门艺术，信息的挑选和交换，诱导与误导。他身体微微前倾，绷紧，声音低沉，目光阴暗。他可以告诉他们他很想把那个领带要回来。因为那是 **他的** 。除此以外他们不该知道更多。他们不能知道埃尔文，或是任何关于泰坦的记忆。

但他也是真的很想打碎那面该死的玻璃。

那些戴面具的人并没有显示出自得，依旧彬彬有礼，将盒子轻柔地放在桌面，贴着玻璃墙，诱惑着他靠近。

利威尔一动不动。

审讯中的和善从不是个好迹象。

“它很美。您在哪儿发现它的？”

利威尔说：“那是 **我的** 。”

他的声音听上去很不对劲。太沙哑了。他究竟睡了多久？

“事实上，我们并不能确定——”

“它背后有我的名字。刀刻的。I没有两横。”

研究员侧头看了看电脑屏幕：“LEVI，是吗？”

“你们知道我的名字。”

“我们——这么说吧，有权限对失去意思能力的公民进行人脸识别以进行有效的医疗救治。我们调取了您的资料。您是自由职业者，周游世界，探索奇闻逸事，以在网上连载旅行日志谋生。您的主博客是[Ackerthewall.wordpress.com](http://Ackerthewall.wordpress.com)，我读过一些，印象深刻。”

“……”

“但那些并不全是幻想故事，是吗？”

“我什么都不记得了。”利威尔说：“看看我的手。像是拿笔杆子的人吗？”

研究员说：“失忆是此种情况下相当普遍的反应。如果您感到不安，我们可以先结束这次访谈。”

“问完你该死的问题。”

“感谢您的配合。请您尽量回忆您昏迷之前的事。您还记得吗？它们是与身份无关的短期记忆，也许——”

“我记得。”

“请问您当时为什么要接近废墟？”

“我想找个没有草的地方。”

“您觉得草丛里有危险吗？”

“我觉得可能有蛇。”

“但您通过废墟走向了树林。它对您有任何特别之处吗？”

“没有。”利威尔顿了顿：“我只是想检查一下。”

“树林？”

“废墟边缘。中央部分看起来不太稳固。”利威尔说：“听着，那在当时是个很合理的选择。人类会本能地寻求庇护。”

“我理解。”研究员说：“请您继续回忆。我们抵达现场时发现您半跪在地上，是什么袭击了您吗？”

“没有。我在废墟上走的时候领带掉了，我下去捡它。”

“您一定是从很高的地方掉下它的，因为现场显示它几乎有一半都插进了土里。”

“是啊，真不走运。”利威尔说：“把我的东西还我，然后我会闭嘴消失。”

“辐射——”

“我和它暴露在同样的环境中。伤害已经造成了。”

“非常抱歉，等我们检测完成、消除影响后，一定会物归原主的。”

“那要多久？”

“不会超过一个月。如果您的健康状况稳定，甚至可能更早。您很幸运并没有在那个环境中暴露太久。”

利威尔想要皱眉，他立刻压抑住了。他不想泄露更多情绪。

研究员不再说话，也没有走开。利威尔熟悉这一套，沉默对某些人来说是最好的压力，尽管对他无效。他很高兴这些家伙这么蠢——

不，不对劲。他的靴子磨损很严重，他明显跋涉了很久才到林中空地，他却没有在附近看到露营装备。他是偶然晕倒在那里的吗？他们怎么知道他没在那呆多久？利威尔知道他的谎言很粗糙，他从没擅长过这破事，但现在他脑中警铃大作：他弄错了非常、非常基本的假设。

他们是怎么找到他的。

不——他们是怎么发现他的？

……他们是从何时起，发现他的？

研究员说：“事实上，我们也非常惊讶，阿克曼先生。因为严重的辐射污染，那块地域已经被彻底、严密地封锁了，包括监控、电网和巡逻。而您，就那样突然地出现在辐射核心区域。没有任何防护。”

“……”

“您就像是……从天而降。”研究员似乎笑了起来，但很快在利威尔的瞪视中收敛了。他旁边的人嘀咕道：“失败的尝试。”

“抱歉，我只是有点情不自禁。”研究员说：“您依然是人类，这点您不用担心，我们有全世界最好的团队确保这一点。您所展示的身体素质是一个不折不扣的奇迹。如果能应用于临床，人类将会——”

他旁边的人捂住了他的嘴，清了清嗓子：“我们既不是强盗，也不是警察。我们对没收公民的合法财产没有任何兴趣。但我们至少有物归 **原主** 的……道德义务。”

利威尔有不好的预感。他们知道他的名字，不是吗？阿克曼先生……他们一直只称呼他为“阿克曼先生”。

见鬼。

二号研究员将一张体检档案投影到透明墙上：“我们没在您身边找到任何身份证明，只好做数据库比对。这是您的脸、您的虹膜和您的指纹……而这是您的名字——‘莱维（Rivay）·阿克曼’。”

利威尔同那张脸面无表情地对视。一模一样，但是更年轻，嘴角有一丝笑意，眼睛闪着光，脸微微侧着，不想挡住背景，因为那是大海。

研究员晃了晃那个铅盒：“您确定这是您的东西吗，莱维·阿克曼先生？”

利威尔不想看他，不想看那个盒子，不想像只猫一样追逐着光斑。他眨了一下眼，冰冷的愤怒控制了悲伤和惶恐。他搞砸了。从一开始就搞砸了。这不是第一次，但一样痛苦。

他要么解释为什么认为自己是“Levi”，要么承认那领带不属于他。

不。不要放弃思考。

“我坚持。”他说：“那是属于 **我的** 。”

研究员顿了一下：“我们的情报来源有不同的意见。”

“你们的情报来源是狗屎。”

研究员笑了一下。

回忆整个审讯的重点。

一号只关注他在废墟上做了什么、关注他异常的身体素质——身份话题是二号突兀地带出来的，简直像接受了谁的指示——

因为他一直在对废墟上的真实情况撒谎。

“别兜圈子。”利威尔说：“你们想要什么？”

“我们希望知道你为什么会认为自己是‘Levi’。”

_**说谎**_ 。

在他醒来前，他们不可能知道他认为自己是Levi。

他的身份对他们根本无关紧要。

这不是这场审讯的目的。

只是手段。

“你们根本不关心这个。”利威尔轻蔑道：“假名。化名。昵称。这两个名字没那么大差别。”

他放下一直翘在桌上的腿，从床上下来，光脚踩在地板上，朝玻璃墙走去。他依然记得怎么让自己看起来可怕，阴沉，随时都会杀人。那两个研究员瑟缩了一下，尽管不明显。菜鸟。

“阿克曼先生，我们必须提醒您——”

“枪？毒气？电？”利威尔站定，微微挑眉。

他靠近玻璃墙，发现那黑色面罩也并非全不透明，里面大抵是两张非常年轻的面孔，他们向后仰着，二号紧紧抱着平板。利威尔轻柔的呼吸触到玻璃墙表面，起了一层雾，又很快消失。

“电……主要是电。”一号研究员结结巴巴道。

“我不在乎。”利威尔轻声道，一拳擂上玻璃墙。

那沉闷的声响在房间内回荡。

“那是钢化玻璃……”一号研究员说。

“我也没想打碎它。”利威尔说：“直说吧，你们希望我去探查那个辐射区域，给你们做实验。”

一号研究员举起手：“我们确实关心您的记忆，阿克曼先生……但您说的没错。我们确实希望招募您为D级人员，辅助调查。”

“D级？”利威尔嗤了一声：“丢掉就好（Disposable）？”

二号研究员说：“关于这个，请理解，我们处在一个危险的时刻——我们需要你先签署一份协议。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个网站是我编的，但我没检查过它是否存在。


	3. 第十二号协议

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 签，还是不签

那份协议甚至没有以纸的形式摆在利威尔面前。

它们显示在玻璃墙上，洋洋洒洒数十页，开宗明义，“基于第十二号协议的D级人员紧急招募模板：紧急强制征召高危险区域平民及极端情况应急处置授权许可协议”。利威尔一页页看下去，两名研究员好奇地看着他：“一般人不会看这么仔细。”

“着急？”他扫过那些字，陌生，但这具身体的长期记忆起了作用。除了生僻的法律拉丁语以及该死的断句外没有阅读问题。应该立法禁止一句话超过30个词。

“不，我们很高兴有人能认真对待它。”二号研究员说：“这是一项严肃的事业，不是什么控辩交易。”

“是吗？”

“为了保全地球上的所有人类和物种，好奇心是必要的。”二号研究员说：“知道总比未知好。我们需要做好准备。”

这孩子还很年轻，利威尔想。他甚至挺起了胸膛，由衷地为职业选择骄傲。他想起了韩吉和莫布利特。

“加油吧。”他说。

“谢谢。”二号研究员说。他有些局促不安地在座位上挪了挪，突兀道：“我不应该跟你说这些。”

“为什么？”

“我们不该在工作时夹带私人感情。”

“那就别这么做。”

“好的。”他想了想，又说：“但还是谢谢您的理解。”

利威尔说：“你们就这么穷吗，都不舍得打印三份？”

他已经看到了文件末尾，那里写着“一式两份，一份该站点留存，一份递交——”，后者涂黑，显然不是指被招募的D级人员。

“是的，很抱歉。”一号研究员说：“这份协议的存在本身就是秘密，而且纸张也可以成为武器。”

利威尔指着第七章“应急处置”总第八百四十三条“极端应急处置”：“所以随便哪个研究员都可以决定我的生死？”

“呃，并非如此。根据S843(1)(f)——啊，我是说总第八百四十三条第一款第f项，极端应急处置是有顺位的，通常只有直接负责相关项目的研究员及其上级主管在绝对有必要的情况下才能下达处决命令。最近这已经很少发生了。”

“什么是‘绝对有必要的情况’？”

“参见S845，这是一个除外规则，除非不进行极端应急处置会造成不相称之极大危害，否则不得轻率处决D级人员。还有S860，通常这只会发生在D级人员被感染、失去理智并可能对第三人造成威胁的情况。最极端的是S861，整个站点崩溃，因为无法观察与项目密切接触过的D级人员是否感染，所以可能会下令处决——但这真的不用担心，因为通常那时候大家已经都死了。如果您非得担心，最有可能的是S930，只是单纯的失去理智但无危险，但我们会负责保护和照顾——”

利威尔举起手，年轻人闭上了嘴。

利威尔希望韩吉也曾这么自觉过。

“所以如果我搞砸了，我最好快点自我了断，否则你们会替我了断。”他说：“而如果你们搞砸了，我只能等着陪葬。”

“呃。”二号研究员说：“如果你非要这么理解，大致上没错。”

“你们在要求我放弃生命。”利威尔轻声道。

“我很抱歉。”一号研究员说：“但第十二号协议是这样的。您已经被污染了。我们……要为人类负责。最大限度降低损失。”

“我不能走出这里了，是吗？”

“也许S——项目解决之后，博士会允许您离开房间。”一号研究员说：“站点里有小花园，有时我们会在那里喝茶，空气很好，你会喜欢的。”他又补了一句：“当然，大家都得穿着防护服，所以可能只是从内置吸管里喝。”

利威尔说：“听上去不错。”

气氛松快了一些。

但利威尔说：

“这协议是无效的。如果我不签？”

利威尔想起从埃尔文那听来的、稀薄的法律常识。人不能同意被掠夺。心脏是可以选择献出的，但没有生命该被掠夺。这曾是他们为之战斗，他们相信未来的世界会实现的——至少在一个没有巨人的世界里该实现的。

但现在，他从研究员们的沉默中得出答案：“那并不重要，是吗？”

“不，还是重要的。”一号研究员说，二号拉了他一把，但一号继续说：“您瞧，S1指出这份协议应当在紧急态势下被启用，您正好处在认定的边缘——如果您不签，基于您对抗辐射研究的突出价值，那它就不会改变您的处境。”

“哦？”

“我们会持续密切观察您，直到完全确认您的状况。如果没有危险……”他犹豫了一下：“也许你能够离开这里。可能会有记忆清除手续、跟踪回访和定期体检，但还是……”

“你是说毫无隐私的一生。”

“抱歉，我们需要为人类负责。”一号研究员说：“您的状况实在太特殊了。您的体质可能拯救许多人！为了人类的利益，我以个人的身份恳请您参与实验。”他甚至跳起来，深深鞠了一躬：“拜托了！”

利威尔烦躁地咋舌：“……如果我签？”

“您会在博士的指导下进入封锁区域，根据指示收集相关样本。不用担心操作问题，我会跟您一起去的！”一号研究员兴高采烈地说。

“我以为招募D级人员的目的就在于把你们好脑子与危险隔开。”

“是的，感谢你们的付出！但没有哪个研究员能抗拒田野调查的诱惑！”一号说：“我们已经用机器人检测过一遍了，不用担心物理性危险！最开始您可能得一个人去，但不会涉及任何高精度的操作，通常很简单，我们会在你身上绑一个摄像头，你只要让它拍到各个角落——”

二号拍了拍他的肩膀，一号悻悻住了嘴：“——具体工作会由博士指派，但紧急招募时间不会超过一个月。最后会有个B级记忆清洗，不用担心，它只会定点清除这一个月内发生的事。相信我，有些事还是忘了好。”

“‘博士’是谁？”

“在您签署保密协议前，我们不能向您提及他的名字。性别代称是我乱说的。说‘它’总有点怪。”

“这里面提到我可以提出报酬。”

“是的，您选择为追寻真理而献身，这是您应得的。”一号研究员说：“金钱、住所和身份改变是最常见的，但请您认真考虑一下——”

“把我的东西还给我。”利威尔说：“只要还给我就行。”

他想了想，又说：“如果我死在任务里，就和我一起烧了。别给我塞进什么狗屎博物馆里。”

一号举起手：“能把您和它一起放进博物馆里吗？”他嘟囔道：“您提醒了我，您是否愿意签订遗体捐赠协议书，这部分包含在第十二号协议里，但如果您不打算签——”二号又打了他一下，说：“我们会尽可能尊重您的意愿的。”

“如果我签了，”利威尔说，“而且我活下来，确定会还给我吗。”

一号研究员看了看二号，对方在协议中找了找，翻出S950和S951：“如果经过检验，该物体合法且对人类无害或对人类的危害非为普通性状物体所无法实现的，应返还给该拟招募人员。枪可能有点困难，因为你做了膛线改造……但匕首和波洛领带应该没问题。”他抬起头，看着利威尔：“是的，我们会还给你，这是协议。”

利威尔说：“把笔给我。”

“呃，您用手指签名就好。最后按个指纹。”一号说：“因为笔也可以是凶器嘛。”

利威尔眨了眨眼：“现在的研究人员……还真是脆弱。”

两名研究员盯着他签字，紧跟不放的视线令人不快，但他还是落下了i上一点。

“您签的是‘Levi Ackerman’呢。”

“那才是我的名字。”他说。

对方点了点头，没再纠缠。本来这种协议也没什么意义，只是提前详细地告诉被招募者可能会怎么死而已。

一号研究员握了握拳：“好！趁着这股气势！来做身体检测吧！”

看到利威尔见鬼似的神情，他急忙补充道：“啊，基础的无所谓啦，那个已经做过了。你衣服领口的贴片也能记录基本生理数据。但我们需要收集你有主观意识时的肌肉力量数据——总而言之，请攻击这个玻璃墙。”

“哦？”利威尔说：“我很清楚它打不碎了。”

“是的，所以请不要客——卧槽？！”二号研究员慌乱地后跳——在他眼中那一脚直接是冲着他的脸来的吧。

利威尔皱眉。虽然只有五分力，但他刚刚踢的那一脚，至少也该让玻璃产生裂纹……他还是低估了科技的发展速度。

“300KG！加油！”

利威尔皱皱眉。也许是他没恢复过来……？他又试了一次。

“380KG！放心，这玻璃很结实！”

利威尔看了看两人，抿了抿唇：“……这个数据，有什么意义？”

一号研究员说：“会相应地调整任务难度。虽然协议里说得吓人，但我们并不想要求人类去做做不到的事……科学应该是普世的。那样的实验没有意义。”他冲利威尔笑了笑：“我们……并不残酷。”

利威尔点点头，轻声道：“好，再来一次。”

一号笑着：“420KG！哇！再试一次？”

“不。”利威尔说。

他又看了他们两个一眼，那黑色面具着实令人作呕。事实上第一次见面他就这么觉得了。他知道自己在做什么。他每一次击打的力道都远超屏幕显示的数值。如果他再天真一点，会以为他们在帮他作弊，降低他日后任务的难度。但他是去进行探索类任务，瞬间爆发力不应该是测试重点。

他们是在测试他的瞬间杀伤能力。欺骗，并防范。

这是完全正当的、明智的，甚而应当被鼓励的。

因此他并没有说什么。

利威尔神色很冷，转身回到床上：“完事了吗？”

两名研究员相互看了看：“啊……是的。”

“那么现在，协议也签了，猴戏也耍给你们看了……我到底在为谁卖命？”

二号研究员叹了口气：“虽然这一切都会被洗掉，但如果你能成为……”他住了口，耸耸肩，在键盘上敲了几下。

玻璃墙渐渐转为半透明，如帷幕缓缓降下。

线条逐渐浮现，黑白分明：一个不规则的圆，三个方形凸起均等分布。一个较粗的圆环，被三支箭矢刺穿。箭矢与方形凸起对应，指向中心。

他想起墙和雷枪。

图标消隐，屏幕上又显出字来。

**Secure，Contain，Protect**

**控制，收容，保护**

**Special Containment Procedures Foundation**

**SCP基金会**

“SCP基金会，感谢您的服务。”


End file.
